


I Don't Care What Time It Is

by NightFlare13



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, F/M, Fiveya Week, Flirting, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, Time Travel, mentioned masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFlare13/pseuds/NightFlare13
Summary: Fiveya Week Day 3 - Time"Well I would if he wasn't obsessed with time!"





	I Don't Care What Time It Is

Day Three – Time

_“If you could go anywhere, any point in time, where would you want to go?”_

Vanya’s been thinking this question over and over again, since Five asked it. Where would she want to go?

She hasn’t seen much of anything of the world. Five has. Five’s seen Paris, Berlin, even as far as India, but she’s never seen or known anything other than this city. It’s kind of sad, really, that everything she knows of the world she knows from books and newspapers.

She’s always wanted to see Paris. She kind of hoped back when the Umbrella Academy flew out for that, that she’d be brought along too. She was not. She’s wanted to see a lot of places. She has a secret bucket list of things she’d like to do in a hundred different cities but she doubts she’ll ever get there.

She’s sitting in the library in her favourite chair near the window, with the list of bullet points in her hand, reading it over.

  * _Walk through Tokyo at night_
  * _Go to Disneyland_
  * _Visit Rome_
  * _See the bridges in Amsterdam_
  * _Ride a red bus in London_
  * _Go on a Gondola ride in Venice_
  * _See <strike>where I was born </strike>Moscow_
  * _Swim with dolphins (Florida?)_
  * _See a live opera_
  * _Try French macarons!_
  * _Kiss <strike>Five </strike>someone on top of the Eiffel tower_

She doesn’t remember writing the last one. She hates that the scribbled-out words still ring true. Would Five want to do any of these things? She can imagine him looking at the list _(she’s going to have to scribble out the word on the last line a bit better)_ and telling her to just pick a nice quiet place and stick to it.

Well, he did ask her where she wanted to go. And this list is where she wants to go. She wants to visit all these places. Especially with Five.

Five lets out a small breath when he sees Vanya curled up in her pyjamas in the library. It’s one of the highlights of his week, sitting here with her and being alone.

Sometimes their hands brush together while they both work on their own thing in peaceful silence, and it sends a little thrill down his back. Sometimes they’ll talk softly for hours, sometimes she’ll listen when he rants to her about how much he hates living in this house now, and on rare occasions they’ll sit on the longer couch, big enough for two people to sit on and end up falling asleep, only waking up when Pogo comes in late and ushers them into their own rooms.

He likes it when they fall asleep together. Five doesn’t like touch, he doesn’t like people invading his personal space, but when Vanya clings to him in her sleep like a koala hugging onto a tree, he likes touch. Vanya’s skin is soft and gentle, her steady breathing is warm and comforting on his neck, and he likes how he can fall asleep against her and feel at ease.

He notices how her body has filled out over the years. She hasn’t grown an inch, and he towers over her tiny frame, something he finds both adorable and funny, but she’s blossomed everywhere else. Her uniform is fitting a little tighter around her hips and chest now, so much so he thinks it’s been altered a few times.

His stupid, hormonal brain won’t let that thought go, actually. Vanya’s soft lips and the way her uniform hugs her chest always seem to enter his mind when he has a hand around himself at night. He feels really dirty afterwards. Like he’s a pervert, thinking about her body like that.

When she notices him stepping into the room, she lifts her head, her bangs swaying a little, a sweet smile appearing across her lips. She shifts a little on the couch, making room for him. It’s getting too hot for these pyjamas now, summer is hot this year, so Vanya is wearing her summer nightwear, specifically, the tank top that Five’s sure his mind will supply him with in the shower tomorrow morning.

He shuffles in next to her, unable to stop his jaw unclenching and shoulders sinking back. He likes sitting with her. It soothes him.

“What’re you looking at?” he asks, craning his neck a little to take a look at the piece of paper she’s holding. It looks like some kind of list.

Vanya blushes a little, folding the paper.

“You know how you asked me where I wanted to go? When I wanted to go?” she starts.

“Yeah, I’ve been wondering about that lately,” he responds. _Yeah, I’ve been wondering about that because the moment you say the word, I’ll whisk you away to any time you want to be in. Any period of time, I’ll take you there. I promise. _He’s gotten choosing the time down to the date. The time of day is still a complete random shot, but he can choose whatever date he’d like.

“Well,” she continues, “I’ve made a list. I-I don’t want to settle just yet. If you don’t like them, we don’t have to go. But I’d like to see these at least once,” she says timidly, handing him the list to scan over.

Huh. She wants to see the world. It’s not surprising. She hasn’t travelled much of anywhere. He likes the ideas. He does. He’s thought about Tokyo as a location too, actually. A city of technology seems like his kind of place.

All Five can seem to focus on is where she’s scribbled something out next to the word kiss. It could easily be a spelling mistake she crossed out, but when she makes mistakes, she puts a single line through it. She’s scribbled this out several times. Now all Five can think about is _Whose goddamn name did she write there?_

“I really like them. We can do them all, too. Every place on that list, pus a few I’d quite like to see.”

“Really?” Vanya’s eyes are bright, wide. Hopeful. Like all her dreams are coming true. Maybe they are.

“Yeah, I like them. We can leave on our birthday. What time period would you like to go to?” she looks a little taken aback at that.

“I…I didn’t’ really consider it. I like now.”

“You…don’t want to time travel?” Five asks slowly. He wanted to try this out. He wanted to show her he could do it.

“Not really. I mean, I’m so proud of you for being able to do it. It’s an amazing skill, and when we get a house and get jobs, we can definitely time travel, spend a night in whatever time we want. But I don’t care what time we’re in. As long as I’m with you and out of this godforsaken place, I’m happy. Okay?”

“Okay,” he says with a smile. He can take her time travelling whenever. Maybe it was just a final _fuck you _to the old man anyway. “Just tell me one thing,” e says with a sly smirk.

“Mmm hmm?” Vanya hums from next to him, resting on her knees as she pulls a book out from above the couch.

“Whose name did you write here?” the effect is immediate. Vanya freezes, the book she’s holding halfway out of the shelf nearly topples from her hand, her eyes wide and a heavy blush settling on her cheeks and neck. He’s caught her entirely off guard and he’s loving every second of it.

“Nobody’s. I made a spelling mistake, is all.” She says, lying through her teeth. Too bad she’s a bad liar and Five can always tell. She bites her lip and swallows every few seconds. He knows her tells by heart.

“Oh, really? Because normally when you make spelling mistakes, you just put a line through with a ruler, but this has been scribbled out a hundred times. So, whose name is it?” he asks again, relishing in the wide eyed, embarrassed expression on her face.

“Five, it’s not a big deal. I was just being silly.” She reasons.

“Please don’t tell me it’s Diego.”

“What? No!” Vanya exclaims, blushing.

“So, it’s Ben then?” he teases, cupping his hands around his mouth to yell Number Six’s name, when Vanya swats his hand, her blush a shade brighter.

“Five, shut up! I don’t like Ben like that.” She says, her voice full of embarrassment.

“I’m just teasing, V. You know I wouldn’t embarrass you like that. If you like someone, you should just tell them how you feel about them.” He says honestly, handing her back the paper.

“Well maybe I would if he wasn’t so obsessed with _time!_” she shouts, snatching the list back and scuttling out the room, shutting the door behind her.

Five is left as the wide eyed one. Did…did Vanya just tell him that it was _his _name she wrote there? His normally fast, sharp mind is reeling. She wrote “Kiss Five on the Eiffel Tower” on her bucket list. He’s the one blushing now, his hear thumping against his rib cage. Maybe she is one for a first kiss and a bouquet of red roses.

He tries to knock on her door later that night to talk to her about it but she’s locked it, and he doesn’t want to teleport in because he’s already overstepped his boundaries tonight and she’s probably mortified enough.

“Vanya,” he starts, trying to grab her arm as they head down for breakfast the next morning. She looks up at him with an indecipherable look in her eyes and shrugs off his arm, murmuring under her breath.

“They normally link ankles under the table. It’s a little game they play, how long can they kick their ankles and give each other looks before the others catch on. The morning, Vanya’s looking straight down at her plate and her legs are hooked firmly under her chair. It makes Five’s stomach twist a little.

“Damn, Five, what did you do?” Diego laughs as they head down to training, nodding his head up at Vanya, who is heading to practise violin. Five nearly punches him.

“Vanya, can we talk?” Five says softly outside her door. She isn’t in the library tonight, she’s back in her room with the locked door. He has a glass of almond milk in one hand and a plate in the other. Vanya never liked peanut butter and marshmallows, she thought it was too sweet, so he’s brought her a slice of Grace’s apple pie, warmed up in the microwave.

There’s a little noise behind the door, and a pause too long for Five’s liking, but Vanya unlocks the door and opens it for him. She still won’t look him in the eyes as they both sit on her bed. He sets the glass of milk on the bedside table as he passes her the plate of pie.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been messing with you like that.”

Vanya says a little “Apology accepted,” softly as she nibbles on the pie, before grabbing the fork and eating it in large bites.

“And I’m sorry I’m so obsessed with time. I promise I’ll still kiss you on top of the Eiffel tower in 2007. But I’d like to kiss you some other time, before that, if that’s okay with you.” He didn’t mean for it to come out so timid and vulnerable. That’s not him at all.

Vanya simply smiles, makes a tiny little giddy noise and kisses his cheek for a moment. She takes a sip of milk and sets the plate and glass on her bedside table, before turning to him fully and taking his hands in her own.

“I’ve thought about kissing you for ages and you’re telling me this now?” she says, trying to be bold. It’s absolutely adorable and Five is living for it.

He disconnects their hands so he can take her face in them, caressing her cheek bones with his thumb. His lips are inches from hers, he can feel her nervous breath across his face and they’re just starting to lean in-

Klaus stumbles into the door, laughing his head off as he falls into the room, probably after teasing Diego or something stupid. Five and Vanya’s reaction times are completely off beat, because it takes Klaus less than a second to see the position, they’re in and what he just walked in on. And then he’s yelling down the corridor. And the others are walking through.

For once, Vanya wishes Five would take her to any other time.


End file.
